The Stockade
by nekluvshp
Summary: Thanks to Snape, Hogwarts now has a new type of punishment: Stockades. Naturally, Harry is the first to be sent to it, putting him in the perfection position literally for Draco to make a move. M/M, bondage
1. The Stockade

So its 3:30 in the morning right now and because of holiday shopping, I've only gotten like six hours of sleep the past two days so I'm exhausted. Three hours ago when I going to bed, this little plot bunny forced its way into my head and I knew there was no way I was going to be to go sleep because I'd be too busy writing it in my head!! Either that or, I'd fall asleep immediately and wouldn't be able to remember it.

This is the first Harry Potter story I have ever posted any way but its not the first one I've written. I've got three others that I've had in the works for... I have no idea how long. So, I hope you enjoy this little bit of smut!!!

* * *

It was well after midnight, Harry sighed for what felt like the billionth time in just a few short hours. His feet hurt from being on them for so long and his back ached from being nearly doubled over. Not to mention, he was bored as hell from being locked up since eight o'clock in the stupid device that currently kept his hands and neck bound. He didn't need to think very hard to figure out who came up with the idea to use stockades as a punishment.

A yelp escaped Harry's lips when he felt a sudden stinging in his right ass cheek. Fruitlessly, He twisted and turned trying to see who or what had caused it. A moment later a body clad in green silk pajamas came into view.

"Potter, I should have known you would be the first victim of Snape's stockade. I assume that's what he kept you after class to tell you." The person said insultingly.

Harry craned his neck to try and look at his visitors face. In the moonlight, he could make out blonde hair and shining silver eyes. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Malfoy knelt down so Harry could see him without hurting himself. "I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this to see Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, for anything." He said with a small laugh.

"Would you just go away? This is torture enough without spectators." Harry said shyly.

Without replying, the blonde stood and walked out of view. For a moment Harry thought he was alone again when a smack was placed in the same spot as the first one. Then another on the other cheek.

"Stop that!" The raven-haired boy demanded.

A smirk. "Make me." Another smack.

"I would love to, but I'm a little preoccupied with being locked in a medieval torture device." Harry replied sardonically.

"Then I suppose I have Harry Potter at my mercy." Malfoy said with an unseen grin.

"Fuck!"

_That is the plan._ Draco thought to himself.

After several move smacks, Harry was hissing slightly at the pain.

Harry automatically tensed when he felt Malfoy's hand on him again. Only this time, it was it was joined by the other, cupping his ass and gently massaging away the stinging sensation.

A minute or so later, the hands left his moved to grab his hips and another body was pressed again his own. Malfoy's arousal was extremely obvious and it was all Harry could do not to moan at the contact.

Malfoy then ground against him once and walked back around to stand in front of him. Again he moved down to Harry's level.

"You should stop pretending that you're not enjoying this." He said. Harry glared at him half-heartedly but said nothing.

The blonde shrugged. "Close enough I guess."

He then stood and stepped back. Then he pushed his pajama bottoms off his hips and allowed them to pool around his ankles before stepping out of them.

When Malfoy moved back into the dim light, Harry could see his engorged cock jutting out from his body. He subconsciously tried to wipe his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling, which quickly reminded him of his limited range of movement.

As the half-naked boy in front of him moved closer, Harry did his best to look defiantly into lust-filled silvery eyes. He knew exactly what Malfoy wanted him to do and he'd be damned before he backed down to him.

Without looking away, Harry opened open his mouth wide and waited for the other to move because he couldn't.

When the red tip of Malfoy's erection passed his lips, Harry immediately licked the slit and then wrapped his tongue around it.

"Well, well, well, aren't you an eager little slut today Potter." He said quickly as he lightly gripped the black, shaggy mop of hair in front of him.

Harry glared at him as best as he could in his position and suckled forcefully on the hard flesh in his mouth, drawing an unintended moan from the blonde.

After a moment, Malfoy began thrusting lightly, a bit more of his cock sliding in each time. Harry relaxed his throat as he continued to suck and massage the length with his tongue.

As the thrusting became faster and irregular Harry swallowed around Malfoy, who swore loudly and pulled out of the hot, wet orifice with an audible pop.

The dark-haired boy smirked triumphantly for making Draco Malfoy lose his cool.

"I guess I'll have to wipe that smirk off your face Potter." Malfoy said once he'd caught his breath. Then he walked back around Harry and slowly started undressing him from the waist down, starting with his shoes and socks.

When he got to Harry's shirt, he noticed a problem: he couldn't very well pull it off over his head with the stockade in the way. He solved it a moment later though by ripping it straight down the middle, leaving his chest and arms covered.

Once he was mostly naked, Harry heard the rustling of clothing, a soft thud, and then a pair of hands grabbed each side of his arse and pulled his cheeks apart.

Harry felt very exposed being unable to see what was being done to his own body and the person doing it.

A soft moan passed through Harry's lips when he felt a wet tongue slid over his entrance, his hard cock throbbing in need at the action.

Malfoy slowly swirled his tongue around opening before pushing it passed the tight ring of muscle into the hot, velvety passage beyond it. Another moan, louder this time, as he did so. He quickly pulled away.

"Potter, I suggest you keep it down if you don't want the entire school to know about this." He said. Then he popped his index finger into his mouth, wetting it with his saliva.

A shiver ran through Harry's body as Malfoy trailed his wet finger down Harry's cracked and then slowly pushed it into him.

Once his finger was in to the knuckle, Malfoy brought his tongue back into the play and forced it in as he began sliding his finger in and out.

Only seconds later, he pushed another finger in and scissored them. Then began searching for Harry's prostate. He pressed the pads of his fingers against it when he found it, eliciting a near scream from the other.

The blonde sighed as he stopped all movement. "I told you to keep quiet but it appears you need a little help." He said as he stood up.

Malfoy was unbuttoning his pajama top as he came back into Harry's view. He pulled it off and tied it around the trapped boys' head, gagging him with it. "That's better."

When Malfoy went back to preparing the dark-haired boy, rewet his fingers and pushed three in this time. He could hear muffled moans as he twisted and pumped them to stretch Harry.

After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, Malfoy deemed Harry ready for more and got back on his feet. He lined his cock up with Harry's puckered entranced and pushed the mushroomed head in.

Harry felt Malfoy's hands slide up and down his sides and back as he pushed his way into Harry's willing body.

"Merlin you're tight." He said once he was fully sheathed.

As he waited for Harry's body to adjust to the larger intrusion, Malfoy started kissing and sucking his way along Harry's shoulder blades and pulled at his hardened nipples pulling more obstructed moans from him.

A few moments later, the boy beneath him tried to move, causing Malfoy to slam a hand over his own mouth to stifle a groan.

"Patience is a virtue Harry." He said after he moved his hand.

"I don't give a fuck about virtues right now. Just move!" Harry said as he squeezed his inner muscles around Malfoy's intruding length.

Malfoy gripped Harry's hips tightly as he stood up straight and pulled back until just the head remained in side him. Then, just to torture him some more, he waited before thrusting back in as hard as he could.

He immediately set a hard, fast pace while Harry desperately tried to meet him thrust for thrust. It was very difficult for him though. Most of his body ached or was now cramping up from being in the same position for so long, not that he cared at the moment.

Even with the gag, Harry's moans and screams were echoing through out the great hall and Malfoy did nothing to prevent it. He found the sound too erotic.

After sometime of hard fucking, Malfoy could barely make out Harry telling him he wanted it harder.

"I'm already going as hard as I can." He said between his own moans, groans, and breaths. Instead he slowed his movements down and gave a hard, deep thrust every five seconds or so.

Several torturously slow minutes went by. Suddenly, Malfoy heard Harry's voice plain as day.

"Harder Draco!" It seemed through all that screaming and moaning, he managed to get the shirt out of his mouth.

This time Draco had no problems with complying as he was also getting sick of the slow pace. He grabbed the top of the stockade and pushed his hips forward as hard and as fast as he could.

Harry was now moaning continuously as the hard prick inside of him rubbed against his prostate with each thrust.

Less than a minute later, Draco felt his orgasm rip through him, filling Harry's tight arse with his warm seed.

As the pleasure subsided, Pale arms wrapped around Harry's waist and a sweat-drenched cheek rested against his shoulder.

"Holy shit." Draco whispered just barely loud enough for the other to hear. "That was _the_ best orgasm of my life."

Harry huffed. "Glad to know but I think you've forgotten something."

"I did?" He asked.

"Yeah, me."

"You didn't finish?" Draco asked, baffled. "I'll fix that."

The blonde pulled his softened cock from Harry's body and laid on his back so he could slide between his legs. Then he leaned up and immediately deep throated the leaking erection.

Within seconds, Draco had Harry screaming his release and his spunk shooting into his mouth and down his throat. Then he laid back again and slid farther so was face to face with the other boy.

Harry's was breathing heavily, his eyes were closed, he was sweating so bad that his glasses were slipping down his nose, and Draco thought he never looked more beautiful.

He reached up and pushed the damp hair away from the emerald eyes that were now watching him. Then he sat up and kissed Harry, his tongue plundering the other's mouth and filling it with the taste of his own seed.

Harry moaned softly into the heated kiss and Draco took that as a cue to pull away.

"How was that?" The blonde asked.

He smiled tiredly. "Brilliant."

The two of them just sat there looking at each for a few minutes when Harry broke the silence. "So why aren't you in bed?"

Draco smiled sheepishly but didn't answer right away. Instead he got up and put his pants back on. Then he pulled a key out of his pocket. "Snape said I could let you out."

"DRACO!!!!" Harry shrieked. "I could have been out of this thing half an hour ago but instead you toy with me and fuck my brains out?!?!"

"That sounds about right." Draco said as he unlocked the contraption holding Harry in place.

Once free, Harry stood slowly, every bone in his back cracking along way. He rubbed his slightly chafed wrists and neck lightly. Then he smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and smacked him in the back of the head.

Harry began to collect his discarded clothing.

"You do know I would have dumped you months ago if you weren't such a good shag." He said once he was dressed and shirt repaired.

Draco put his arm around Harry's waist as they headed toward the entrance hall. "You know you love me for more than that." He said.

Harry immaturely stuck his tongue out at the other who promptly captured it between his lips and sucked it into his own mouth.

"Harry, you know not to do that unless you plan on putting it to better use." The blonde boy said when he pulled away.

Stubbornly, the raven-haired boy crossed his arms but allowed Draco to lead him toward his private head-boy dormitory in the dungeons where they would most likely spend the rest of the night shagging until they passed out from exhaustion.

When they reached the room, Draco opened the door and pulled Harry through it. He kissed him again, but briefly because Harry pulled away.

Harry gave him another sweet smile and said, "Just so you know, this means war."

* * *

A/N: I have an idea for Harry's revenge which we all know he needs to get so check back. I hope to have it up in a couple of days.


	2. Silk Scarves

I'm sorry it took me nearly a year to post this but here it is. Harry's revenge on Draco for the stockade fiasco. I just now wrote it too, in the past 3 hours or so. I've had most of it planned out for months but I couldn't get it out. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco was walking back to his room tired and frustrated. He had been at a meeting with the prefects and headgirl that dragged on an hour and a half longer than it was supposed to be. A few of the prefects weren't enforcing some rules or not at all when it came to their friends. He spent two hours arguing with them and in the end gave them each detention every Saturday for a month and took 25 points away from whatever house they were in. Fifty of the points were from his own house. The other was a Gryffindor.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he opened his door. It was only 11 o'clock and all he had wanted to do was reach his bed before he passed out in the middle of the hall way.

As he stepped into his room, Draco immediately went on alert. It was pitch black which was his first clue that something was off. He always left at least two lamps on when he wasn't there.

The other thing was that he could feel someone standing near him, watching him.

"Harry?" He said tentatively as he pulled out his wand. No answer. He hoped it wasn't one of the prefects he'd just punished trying to get back at him. He walked a few feet into the room but left the door open to let in some of the light from the hall.

Draco waved his wand to wordlessly light the lamps in his room but nothing happened. Either someone stole his lamps or, much more likely, someone put a charm on them so he couldn't light them.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind him and his wand was taken from his hand.

"Harry, if that's you knock it off. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Draco said stubbornly into the darkness, trying to mask his fear. It had to have been Harry. There were only three people other than himself that could get into his room: Snape, Dumbledore, and of course, Harry. And he doubted either his professor or the headmaster would do something like this.

A piece of fabric was suddenly put over his eyes and tied quickly behind his head. The blonde attempted to grab the person that was doing this to him but missed completely. He was also confused as to why someone would blind fold him in a dark room.

Draco then tried to untie the knot or slip it off his head but it was obviously being held there by magic.

Through the blind fold, which he now knew was a silk scarf; he could see a single lamp flare to life. He moved closer to the light trying to see better but it didn't help much. All he could see was either darkness or flickering.

A pair of lips suddenly pressed against his and a tongue delved into his mouth. Draco knew those lips like the back of his hand and for a moment he indulged himself and kissed back.

After a moment he pushed away and asked, "Harry, what are you doing?"

For the third time that night Draco's words were ignored. Instead Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the light. Then he was shoved into a chair. It had no arms on it and was wooden.

The blonde felt weight on his lap and Harry kissed him again. It was much shorter this time and when it was over, the weight was lifted.

For a moment or two nothing happened. Then his clothes were suddenly gone and someone pulled his arms behind the chair. Another scarf, Draco assumed, tied his wrists together.

Hot breath blew over Draco's ear and Harry finally spoke. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. His question once again went unanswered.

Another scarf went around his chest and held him tightly against the back of the chair. A fourth scarf went over his thighs and kept him from lifting off the chair at all. The fifth and sixth scarves tied his ankles to the legs of the chair. Clearly, Harry did NOT want him moving.

Harry left him for a minute and he heard the sound of something heavy sliding across the floor. Then there was the sound of someone undressing.

A hand touched Draco's knee and slid up his leg, up his torso, and rested on the back of his neck. Harry then sat on him again, erection pressing against his stomach making it impossible for him to keep from getting hard as well.

"What did I do Harry?" Draco asked. "I didn't forget your birthday and we haven't even been together for a year yet so I didn't forget our anniversary either. What did I do?"

He felt Harry lean forward and breath on his ear again. "The stockade." He whispered.

Draco froze. The words "_This mean war_" echoed through his mind. It had been two months since that night. He thought Harry had forgotten about it or had been joking on getting revenge on him. Looks like he was wrong.

The blonde had completely forgotten about it as the stockade had been taken down after that first night because Filch had been patrolling the entrance hall and heard their little encounter.

"I thought you'd have forgotten by now." Draco said.

Harry sat up straight again. "You really thought I was going to forget the best sex of my life?" He asked incredulously. "I'm offended."

Draco didn't really hear the last part. He was still stuck on 'best sex of my life'.

"Don't look so smug Draco." Harry said. "You're the only person I've been with. At least one time had to have been good." He teased.

Draco tried to lunge at him but he forgot he was tied to a chair. The back legs lifted off the ground and they nearly fell over. Harry stood back up though and it rocked back into place.

"So this is my punishment." He stated.

Harry nodded his reply at first but then remember Draco couldn't see him. "Yes, it is."

The brunette then walked away from his tied up boyfriend. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and slow his heart rate. He was so glad Draco couldn't see him. It took every ounce of courage he had to do this and he didn't want to back out now.

At the same time, Harry kind of wished he could see him because he liked it when Draco told him how cute he was when he was nervous. But taking off the blind fold would ruin the whole point.

Finally Harry went back to the impatiently waiting Draco and knelt in front of him. It was a small deviation from his original plan but Draco had softened some while he was gone.

Harry breathed over the half hard cock in front of him and watched for a moment as it came back to life. Then he pulled the head into his mouth and sucked on it, hard.

A loud moan came from above him and Harry looked up to see Draco's head leaned back and his mouth hanging open. It was torture for both of them.

Harry continued playing with Draco for another minute or so. Then he deep-throated him and oh so slowly pulled off of it. When he let go, Harry could tell just how close the other had been to coming.

He stood back up and sat on Draco's lap again, this time his back against the blonde's front. Harry tilted both their heads so he could give him a deep kiss. The other whined a little when he pulled away.

In the next second, Harry lifted himself off Draco's lap, took a hold of his erection, and impaled himself on it, both of their moans filling the room.

Draco wanted to put his arms around Harry but he was still restrained. He settled for locating his neck and sucking on it.

It was obvious to Draco that Harry had prepared himself before hand and the image of that made his hips try to thrust up. "How long have you had this planned?" Draco asked as the other hadn't started moving yet.

"A month now." He replied. "You never leave here long enough at night for me to set it up. And when you do leave, you're usually with me." He explained.

"I see. Harry, do you think you could move now?" Draco asked neediness evident in his voice.

Harry smirked and slowly began rising and lowering himself on Draco's hard cock. He could feel the frustration emanating from his boyfriend and decided to take pity on him. He reached back and removed the blind fold.

A loud gasp escaped Draco at the sight in front of him. Three feet away from the chair was a large mirror angled just perfectly so they could see his cock sliding in and out of Harry. Sheer will power was all he had to keep himself from climaxing and ending this whole thing.

"Holy shit, Harry." Draco said as he closed his eyes so he couldn't see the erotic image in front of him. "What gave you that idea?" He wanted to thank to whoever or whatever it was.

"I don't remember specifically. I asked around and a lot people mentioned how hot it is to do it in front of a mirror." Harry said with a shrug.

Harry was about to start moving again but he notice Draco still had his eyes closed. "I took the blind fold off and now you don't want to watch?" He asked, feigning unhappiness.

Draco slowly opened his eyes only to have Harry move up and slam back down on him. A long string of quiet profanities left him and Harry laughed a little.

For the next several minutes, Draco was mesmerized by the image in the mirror. To his surprise he was watching Harry's face more than where they were connected.

Every so often the stunning green eyes would open and make contact with his icy blue ones in the mirror and it was killing Draco to not be able to grab him and kiss him.

Harry suddenly stopped and turned his head to look at him. "You can untie yourself now. The charm I put on the scarves only lasts ten minutes." He said sympathetically.

Draco immediately began struggling against the bonds that held him against the chair. Now that he was focused on them he realized they weren't even that right. Harry stood up from his lap to give him space.

After freeing his hands, Draco quickly undid the other four scarves and pounced at Harry, capturing him in his arms and attacking his mouth with his own. He pulled him close and lifted him off the ground. Harry took the hint and wrapped his legs around the other.

They clumsily made it to the bed, which Harry had cleverly positioned the chair right next to, and Draco practically threw him on it. He climbed onto him and was about to move in to continue making-out but he stopped.

In the dim light of the single lamp Draco could clearly see Harry's face and the look in his eyes. For a minute he didn't move, just stared into the green eyes that were questioningly staring back.

Harry was about ready to ask him what was wrong when he spoke. "I love you, Harry." Draco said quietly.

Harry was taken aback. While they'd mentioned things they love about each other, they'd never actually said it yet. Frankly, Harry had always thought he'd be the first to say it.

"I love you, too." Harry replied when the shock of hearing it wore off.

Draco leaned down to kiss him again and everything just slowed down. Everything was soft and sweet for a long time until the need and want set back in.

After several minutes Draco pushed his hard length back into Harry, eliciting a long, low moan from him. A medium pace was set.

"Draco." Harry whined some minutes later. They both felt it; it just wasn't fast or hard enough right now. With all the sexual torture Harry had wrought on the both of them they needed to end it quickly.

The blonde adjusted their position some so he could get the leverage he needed to pound mercilessly into the willing body beneath him.

As the pace increased Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and his lips latched onto his collar bone. He left several small hickeys everywhere he could reach.

At last the brunette felt his orgasm approaching and he tried to hold it off. He wasn't ready for it to end just yet.

Draco could tell by the look of concentration on his face what Harry was trying to do. Even though he didn't really want to finish yet either, his exhaustion from earlier was coming back to him. He knew Harry had to have been tiring by now as well. He slipped a pale hand between them and had Harry coming in his hand within a minute.

A few more hard thrusts had Draco spilling into Harry and whispering his name over and over again. He then tried to pull out and get off him but Harry still had his legs tight around him.

"Stay." He said quietly.

"Ok." Draco softly replied. He did however somehow manage to move them to the head of the bed and flip over so that he wasn't crushing the smaller boy.

Draco pulled a light blanket over them and naturally reached to his night stand for his wand to turn out the light. He was surprised when he actually found it there. It's not like he knew where Harry had put it.

"Are we even now, Harry?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Yeah we're even." He said through a yawn.

A few minutes later, Draco jerked Harry a bit to see if he was still awake.

"Hmm?" He asked, nearly unconscious.

"I love you." Draco whispered near Harry's ear. Against his chest he could feel Harry's heart beat flutter.

"Love you, too." He responded before drifting off.

Draco kissed the top of Harry's head and moved him off him a little before he got some much needed sleep as well.

* * *

I'm a sap and sucker for a happy ending. I hope you are too.


End file.
